english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Angel
Jack Angel (born October 24, 1930) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Pirate Captain, Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006) - Technorg (ep18) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1994) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the Superfriends (1978) - Additional Voices *Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988) - Professor Chin (ep1) *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Hubble *Dino-Riders (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Military Officer (ep5), Sam (ep5), Warden (ep5) *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007) - Comrade Chaos (ep5) *Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates (1990-1991) - Robert Mullins *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1986) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2001) - Civilian#3 (ep2), Drunk Man (ep2), General (ep2), Superhero in Audience (ep2) *Mork & Mindy (1982) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2007) - Man (ep33), Thug#2 (ep33), Weathered One (ep33) *Pole Position (1984) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Ring Raiders (1989) - Additional Voices *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1985) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Super Friends (1980-1983) - Additional Voices *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1988-1991) - Additional Voices *The All New Superfriends Hour (1977-1978) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) - Additional Voices *The Transformers (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (2003) - MacTavish (ep89) *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - King Zarkon, Yurak *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1993) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Space Strikers (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Wet-Suit 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Aladdin (1992) - Additional Voices *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) - Additional Voices *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Balto (1995) - Nikki *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Old Time Who *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Iron Giant (1999) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Additional Voices *The Transformers: The Movie (1986) - Astrotrain *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Justice of the Geese *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Chunk *Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2010) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) - Papa Smurf *The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) - Papa Smurf 'TV Specials' *Believe in Santa (2002) - Robert *Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1987) - Beagle Boys Leader *The Don of the Flies (2011) - Coach, Favre, Fishes, Harry, Moon, Narration, Papa B, Stooley *Voltron: Defenders of the Universe: Fleet of Doom (1986) - Cossack, King Zarkon Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Spirited Away (2002) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) - Teddy Video Games 'Video Games' *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Survivor 3 *Call of Duty 2 (2005) - Additional Voices *Crusaders of Might and Magic (1999) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Captain Ammand *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) - Chunk *Full Throttle (1995) - Bolus, Factory Door Guard *Grim Fandango (1998) - Bruno Martinez, Chepito, Large Hitman, Seaman Naranja *Killer7 (2005) - Narrator *Outlaws (1997) - "Henry" George Bowers, "Spit'n" Jack Sanchez, Cowboy 2 *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2002) - Mayor *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Pansa *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) - Rom Mohc *Supreme Commander (2007) - Hex5, QAI *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - QAI *The Dark Eye (1995) - Additional Voices *The Darkness II (2012) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Papa Smurf *Throne of Darkness (2001) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Underboss, Warden *Wolfenstein (2009) - General Zetta 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Cid Sophair *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Spec Ops Command Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (115) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1977-2016. Category:American Voice Actors